The New Guy
by Dani Channi the wonderful
Summary: Max and the Flock, The Flock and Max. Peas in a pod. THen, A new kid comes, and pulls Max and her Arch-enemy together in friendship, will it blossom into more? Nazzy, Eggy, and Fax later on.
1. The New Guy

**A/N: So I know there are a lot of, Flock is established and Max moves to their town, or the same with Fang. But, has it ever been Iggy that moved? By himself. I know sometimes he's Max's brother, or Fang's sometimes. But this is just Iggy. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Discaimer: I no own Maximum Ride, but I wish I did.**

* * *

**Max's POV  
**

I hopped onto my Harley. I wish, nope. I'm just riding my regular old bike no revving the engine for me.

Okay, so you're probably like: What the heck am I reading?

You, my frieds, are reading what goes on in my head. Creepy, right?

So anyway, If you're gonna be in my head, I should tell you a bit about myself.

My name is Maximum Ride, I'm sixteen, I don't have a Harley Motorcycle. I have long blonde-brown hair, and non-barfed up chocolate eyes.

I have a few really close friends, Angel, age 14; Gazzy, Age 15; and Nudge, age 15.

Right now, I'm heading to the wonderful thing we call school. Yay. Please note the sarcasm.

I got there in ten minutes and hooked my bike up to the rack. Nudge comes skipping up. "OMG MAX! Gazzy asked me out!" She screamed, like murder scream, and people started to stare.

"Really? What did you say?" I asked, pretending not to know about it already. I had been a good friend, and offered girl-advice to The Gasman. Only like a month later did he tell me, the girl was Nudge.

"Yes, DUH!" Nudge said. "Oh, and there's a new kid here! Isn't that like, soooo amazing? He could join out group? Wouldn't that be sooo much fun? Now that I think about it, he and Els would make a cute couple!" Nudge jumped up and down, squealing.

"My little sister can go out with no man until I meet him, approve of him and/or scare him away." I grumbled.

"Oh Max, just because you've never been asked out doesn't mean you need to be jealous of Ells." My best friend J.J said, hopping in on the conversation.

"Thanks for the support, _Jennifer Joy." _I said. Jennifer Joy is her real name, and I use it to make her mad... a lot.

She growled at me. "Just you wait Maxie, I'll get back at you yet." Then she stalked off to go to her homeroom.

Nudge left me awhile later, to go to hers, and I went to my homeroom. I looked around, and saw the new kid.

"Class!" Our teacher said, clapping his hands. "We have a new student, James Griffiths." The teacher looked down at his notes. "Maximum and... Nick Walker, since either of you are in all of his classes, you shall show him around.

Nick Walker. Nick turned and smirked. Ugh, I hate his guts. MY step-sister Maya went out with him in freshman year. And she got pregnant. I don't know if it was her or him who made the decision. She's dead. She died in child-birth, so I'll never know.

After class, James and Nick walked up to me. "Since we're all in Physics together, we'll all go together." I said looking at Iggy's schedule. The only class I didn't have with James was Gym.

"So, James, my friend, Nudge was wondering if you would sit with us at Lunch.

James laughed. "One, call me Iggy, two, I don't have any other friends, so yeah I will. Thanks."

* * *

**A/N: So, do you like, love REALLY love, or hate? R&R**

**-Angela Ride  
**


	2. Explinations and Nudge's descriptions

**A/N: Who else is enjoying Turkey break? I was upset by my reviews. ONE! :(  
**

**Thank you my FFBFF for being the only reviewer. (You know who you are. P.S: Are you giving me the cold shoulder? We haven't talked in a while, although that could be my fault... :/ )  
**

**Discaimer: I no own Maximum Ride, but I wish I did.**

* * *

**Fang's POV**

**[Max! I just read your chapter and I was pretty angry. Give me the mic so I can explain myself! *Grumbles something unintelligible*]  
**

****Hi. I'm Fang. Really, my name is Nick, but I don't let people call me that.

So, I know Max told you she hates me cause I got her Pregnent and stuff like that and she died in childbirth, yada, yada. This is how it really went...

_*flashback!*_

_"Maya," I said, standing up from the bench in the park we were sitting on. "I think we should break up."  
_

_"What? Why? I love you though Fang!" She said. Not very convincingly if you ask me though.  
_

_"If you loved me, why did I find you and Dylan playing tonsil hockey at _my _birthday party?" I shouted. She shrunk back a little before answering._

_"I... was drunk!" She whispered.  
_

_"If you were drunk, you wouldn't remember! You were cheating on me. And I don't know what I saw in you. You've cheated on all of your boyfriends, and you're a player. I guess I was just trying to make Max jealous. I jusy know we're over!" I stormed away.  
_

_That night I got a call from Maya. She told me she was pregnant. With my baby.  
_

_I laugh. "If you're trying to guilt me into taking you back, you're failing. We're fourteen. I'm waiting for the right girl... and to be married to her!" I snap the phone closed.  
_

_She was pregnent, but with Dylan's baby. She told Max the baby was mine, and now she hates me, because her sister died in child-birth.  
_

__So, now you know I'm not the bad guy. Dylan is.

Let's see. Where was Max. Oh, yeah, inviting Iggy to sit with them at lunch.

"Can I come to, since I gotta show Iggy around too?" I ask.

"Hmmm, let me think about it... No." She said.

She pulled Iggy behind her to her next class. I heard him ask her something like: "What's up between you too? You're like a couple that broke up!"

I hear Max snort. "That's not possible, because I would never date scum like him."

Ouch.

* * *

**Max POV**

**[Okay, since you got to prove yourself, It's my turn.]  
**

****I snort. "That's not possible, because I would never date scum like him."

Ouch, okay that was a little harsh...

Iggy's hand brushed my elbow and I jumped away. Was he trying to make a move on me? Oh, wait. He's blind, whoops.

"Um, sorry, forgot you were blind..." I apologized.

"It's all good. Lots of people do when they first meet me."

I opened the door to the lunchroom.

Iggy grabbed my hand, and I led him over to our table.

"Oh, Maxie, you little charmer, you already got the new guy to ask you out!" Nudge exclaims.

I blush and so does Iggy.

"Um... I'm blind." Iggy explains.

"Oh! Whoops!" Nudge said. "I'm Monique but people call me Nudge, and if you stick around with us, you'll see why. I have brown hair, brown eyes and I'm African-American," Nudge paused to take in a breath. "Gazzy's right here. He's my boyfriend. He has Blond hair that he usually has in a mohawk and blue eyes. Totes adorable! Oh, and his real name is Zypher. His little sister is right here. Her name is Angel, and she looks like him, minus the mohawk. This is Terry. We call him Total. He's Angel's boyfriend. He has black hair and blue eyes, and he has an Irish accent! Cool right? Um... this is Ella. She has brown hair and brown eyes like me, but she's Spanish, or something. She's Max's half-sister. Max has blonde hair with natural brown highlights and brown eyes."

Iggy looks amazed. "How did she say that in one breath?"

I shake my head. "No clue Iggy. No clue."

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! Just writing the Nudge part made me exhausted.**


	3. Plans and MORE explaining

**A/N: Turkey day was pretty awesome, but I feel yucky today. :(  
**

**Discaimer: I no own Maximum Ride, but I wish I did.**

* * *

**Max POV  
**

All through lunch, Iggy was staring in Ella's general direction. hmmmmm...

I snuck a glance at Nudge and we had a silent conversation:

**They look so cute. **That was Nudge.

_Matchmaking time? _

**You know it!  
**

_If he hurts my sister I'll crush him like a bug.  
_

Nudge rolled her eyes. I nodded, I will.

All through Math class we were texting under the table.

We came up with a plan. We were gonna get both Iggy and Ella in a closet. Sure it was cleche, but what isn't these days?

I had just finished texting Nudge when I saw who was sitting next to me. Fang.

* * *

**Fang POV**

I opened my notebook and scribbled a note on it. _**What'cha planning?**__**  
**Nothing. What makes you think I was?  
_

_**You look like your planning something.**  
_

_Fine. Monique and I are planning to get Iggy and Ella together.  
_

_**Since when are you a matchmaker?**  
_

_Since I became friends with girls.  
_She visibly shuddered.

_**I just noticed something. **_

_What, that you have brocolli in your teeth?  
_

_**one: I don't like broccoli. two: I was going to say we're having a civil conversation.**  
_

Max paused before writing her next message.

_I still hate you, you jerk._

_**There goes civil conversation... You have it wrong. **  
_

_****_Max snorts quietly.

_Yeah. Sure._

__I can feel the sarcasm drifting off of her.

_**Please. Let me explain!**_

_****Why? So I'll fall in love with you? and I'll get pregnant and you'll ditch me like you did with my sister? _

__I looked over at Max to see tears welling in her eyes.

I raised my hand. The teacher looked over at me.

"Yes Nick?" She asked.

"Um, Max isn't feeling well, so can I take her to the nurse?" I asked, knowing it was a lame excuse.

"Why yes of course." The teacher rushes.

Max stands up, and walks out of the room quickly. I follow. When we're a safe distance form the classroom Max rounds on me.

"You are such a... a..." She tails off looking for the right word.

"Jerk, Meanie, Terrible person, an insult to the human race." I supplied.

"yes." She answers coldly.

"Max. Please let me tell you what happened."

"Why should I?"

"Because... Because I like you."

Her eyes widen and she runs down the halls. "Max!" I call and run after her. I catch up and grab her arm.

"You have three minutes. Explain."

I tell her all that happened, from the party to her sister dying. When I'm finished, Max's eyes are glassy.

"What would make me think I can trust you."

"Dylan transferred around the time your sister was in the hospital."

"Coincidental."

"What about this." I say, then take the last second of my explaining to kiss her.

* * *

**A/N: I might double update, since it's short. Next chapter is the Matchmaking one. Go Eggy!  
**

**-Angela Ride  
**


	4. The Macthmaker's Love

**A/N: Update #2 of the day.  
**

**Discaimer: I no own Maximum Ride, but I wish I did.**

* * *

**Max POV  
**

Fang kissed me! That jerk has nerve, I must say. Instead of fighting back, I kissed back.

What is happening!

Fang pulled back and my eyes widened. "That's why." He said.

I shook my head. "I can't ruin my sister's memory."

I ran back inside and into the girl's bathroom straight into JJ, on of the populars.

"Max, What's wrong?" She asked.

JJ wasn't like most of the pops. She was kind and knew everybody's name.

"Fang."

"Oh. You and Maya were sisters right?" JJ said softly.

I nod. "He's trying to tell me it wasn't his fault."

"It wasn't him, Max. It was Dylan." She told me the whole story through her point of view.

I guess hearing it from someone other then Fang made me believe it.

I was about to leave when JJ stopped me. "Fang loves you, you know."

I turned fully. "Why would he? I've been a jerk to him, and I've given him the cold shoulder for years!"

"He's loved you since fourth grade when he moved here." She stated.

I remember that day perfectly.

_I walked into my classroom and sat at my desk, ignoring the snickers behind my back. _

_The night before was a popular girl's birthday party and she invited me... only to embarrass me.  
_

_The teacher walked in and got everyone's attention. "Today we have a new student. Nick, would you please come up to the front and introduce yourself?"  
_

_A boy with black hair, black eyes and black clothes walked up. "Um... I'm Nick, but I prefer Fang." People snickered. I stared at the strange boy.  
_

_"I moved here from Detroit." His voice cracked at the end. My brother, Ari's voice did that. I wonder why. I thought.  
_

_He looked up from his black converse and locked eyes with me. The first of many glances from across the room. The first of the lingering glances between me and Fang. The moment when I started liking him.  
_

Obviously, that changed when he asked my twin sister out. I forced my feelings away and told them not to come back.

"Thanks JJ." I said.

She smiled and walked out the door with me. When I got back to the classroom Fang was there. His head was bent over his notebook, his hair flopped in front of his eyes the way it always was, and hopefully will always be. I finally allowed myself to let the feelings back in now I knew the truth.

"Ah, Maximum. Feeling better?" The teacher asked.

Fang looked up and looked at me, hard, trying to decipher what was happening. I won't let him know that easily.

I nodded at the teacher and went back to my seat.

I sat next to Fang, and didn't look at him. I looked at the board and ignored Fang.

After class, I met up with Nudge to discus the plan.

"I'll do Iggy, you get Ella!" I whispered.

It was free period, and I had to get Iggy from Fang. I walked down the halls, and finally found them.

I took Iggy's hand and pulled him away from Fang.

"Hi. Um,Max?" Iggy asked rubbing my face. I licked his hand and he screamed like a girl.

I shot Fang a look that said, Matchmaking plan in action, do not disturb. He grabbed my hand for a second and gave me a look that clearly said, what do you think of me?

I shook my head, hoping he read it as, kinda busy right now, can't talk.

I pulled my hand from his and ran Iggy down the hallway, into the closet, and I slammed the door in his face.

I heard him pound on it, then he gave in figuring he better save his energy, since I was not letting him out.

Ella and Nudge were walking towards us. Nudge had covered Ella's eyes. I opened the door to the closet, very quietly, and Nudge stuffed Ella inside. I slammed the door in _her _face this time.

It was quiet, then Iggy started talking. It was really mushy and I felt I might throw up. I pantomimed throwing up and Nudge silently giggled.

There was a girlie scream followed by a: OHMIGOSH! YES!

I opened the door and let Ella and Iggy out.

Then, very not nicely I was pushed in.

* * *

**Fang POV**

I was walking down the hall, looking for Max and Iggy, when Someone covered my eyes with their hands, I figured it was Nudge, because she had to jump onto my back to reach my eyes. She gave me directions and where not to step. Then she jumped off, and I was pushed inside a closet.

What the heck?

Through the dim glow I could see a figure facing a wall. The person turned around and I saw Max.

"Hey." I said, somewhat awkwardly.

"Hey. I was in the bathroom after the incident," Max began. She meant me kissing her. "And JJ was there. She told me that it wasn't actually you who got my sister pregnant." Max looked at the ground. "Have you really liked me ever since fourth grade?" She asked, doubt lacing her voice.

"Every last second." I said, quietly.

I remember that day crystal clear.

_I walked into my classroom and sat at my desk, ignoring all the looks I was receiving. I suppose it was better then the girl who was getting snickered at.  
_

_I was the new kid.  
_

_The teacher walked in and got everyone's attention. "Today we have a new student. Nick, would you please come up to the front and introduce yourself?"  
_

_I took a deep breath and walked up. "Um... I'm Nick, but I prefer Fang." People snickered. I felt all the eyes on me, all mean, except for one pair.  
_

_"I moved here from Detroit." My voice cracked at the end. Darn it! I thought. Stupid voice box.  
_

_I looked up from my black converse and locked eyes with her. The first of many glances from across the room. The first of the lingering glances between me and Max. The moment when I started liking her._

"I liked you too Fang."

My heart sank. Lik_ed, _liked as in past tense?

"but," She continued. "I had to force the feelings away when you started dating my sister. She was so happy with you, or so I thought, that I didn't want to ruin it for her."

I frowned. "I was trying to make you jealous."

"It worked all right. I cried myself to sleep."

"I'm sorry, Max."

"I am too."

"Why?" I asked, looking her in the eyes.

"For not letting you explain." She said.

"It's fine Max, it really is."

She sniffled. "What's wrong?" I asked, putting my hand on her shoulder and running it up and down her arm. She shivered.

"I love you Fang."

"I love you Max."

With that, I bent down and kissed her. The first kiss I've had where I felt something, deep down, I'd never felt before.

* * *

**A/N: GAH! FAX! I got teary eyed when I wrote the part where max and Fang first met. And the one in the bathroom, and the one in the closet.  
**

**I'm such a hopeless romantic. :')  
**

**-Angela Ride  
**


	5. Max's Secret

**A/N: I was gonna update Famous or not, here they come... today, but I got an idea last night while I was in ballet. It was for a new story, but I thought I really didn't need another story, so I found a way to work it into this one. Hope you like!  
**

**Disclaimer: I no own Maximum Ride, but I wish I did.**

* * *

**Max POV  
**

I spent the rest of the school day hanging out with Fang, and when we walked down the hall hand-in-hand, or with his arm around my waist, most people stared. They knew I hated him. What they didn't know was that I didn't hate him anymore.

After school, Fang walked me over to the bike rack and kissed me. I could get used to that!

"I have to go." I said sadly, pulling away from him.

He nodded and kissed me on the cheek.

I got on my bike and pedaled to the place where the bus for my secret hobby picks us up.

I have a secret hobby. I, the tough girl of the school, dances. Ballet and Jazz most days, with some tap and a little bit of ballroom.

I'd say ballroom is my favorite, and the studio I dance at has competitive ballroom team.

Now, if your laughing at my girly side, I'd shut up. Dance is really hard. I go five days a week, and if competition is coming up, you can make that six days. My Jazz teacher is a junkie on crunches, we do fifty every Monday, and my ballet teacher is big on jumps.

If your still laughing, I'd like you to try a triple pirouette and finish gracefully. Or do a split and scorpion at the same time. Yeah, I'll laugh when you land on your face or pull a muscle.

Anywho, I hid my bike in a bush, so it wouldn't get stolen, and waited for the dance bus to come. It pulled up, pink glory and all, and I stepped on, and was greeted with a chorus of 'Hi Max!'. I guess you could say I was popular at Gregory Dance studio. **(Made it up. Sorry if it's real!) **

I smiled and sat in the back. I fixed my hair into a bun, while we picked up the other girls. My best friend at GDS, Dani, came over and helped me put in the bobby pins.

Dani was already in her dance attire, leotard, tights, skirt, sweater and was wearing her neon green converse high-tops.

"Thanks." I said.

She nodded. "I wonder what Miss. Ross will make us do for jumps today."

I shrugged. "Whatever it is, It's gonna be though!"

She chuckled, and nodded. "Right you are Maxiekins. Oooh! Guess what I just heard! Sam's single!"

Sam was my ballroom partner, and she was convinced we'd be perfect for each other.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry to pop your bubble, but I already have a boyfriend." I smiled. The first time I ever said that.

Dani's eyes widened. "YOU, MAXIMUM RIDE HAVE A BOYFRIEND?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BEST FRIEND?"

At the words Maximum and boyfriend, all the girls whipped their heads around.

"YOU WHAT?!" They exclaimed at the same time. They started peppering her with questions.

"Well, he's not really my boyfriend, yet, but I think he's gonna ask me out soon. His name's F-Nick, he's super sweet, Yes, Alice, we have said I love you; we have kissed. NO! It was not a make-out session!" That last comment was directed towards Frannie, a girl who was obsessed with other people's love lives.

The bus pulled into the parking lot, and I ran off into the building, away from all the questions and nosy girls.

Today was my first day teaching a class. So while all the girls are tapping, or doing point, I'm teaching little kids!

* * *

**Fang POV**

****I groaned. "Mom! Do I really have to-"

My mom cut me off. "Yes Nick. Raven has ballet, and you need to bring her!"

I sighed. "Fine."

Raven ran down the stairs. "I can't wait to meet my teacher! She's gonna be really nice, and pretty and Nicky's age, and their gonna go out, and get married, and name their kid after me 'cause I'm gonna be the best student ever!"

I shook my head, while mom put Raven's hair into a ponytail. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I have someone that I'm gonna ask out tomorrow."

Raven squealed at me then turned to my mom. "Momma! Lucy said it's supposed to be a bun, but she also said that the teacher can do it if you don't know how the first day. NICKY'S GONNA HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" She said, completely switching topics.

"Come on, we're gonna be late." I grumbled. Raven squealed again and ran to grab her 'ballet bag'.

Raven was six, and a complete girly-girl. She looked a lot like me, bu sounded like a mini Monique, a girl in my class who blabbed non-stop.

I drove her to the dance school, and walked her in. She ran to her friend, Lacy, and Lacy showed her around. I sat on a old couch that was in the corner, looking around.

Their were four doors marked A, B, C, D.

_Must be the place where they dance? _

The walls in the waiting room were light purple, there was a desk where a lady sat typing on a keyboard. There was a door way that was covered with a curtain that was marked 'Girl's Dressing Room. NO boys.'

Raven ran out and tugged on my hand. Lucy said there were chairs in the room so that parents and siblings can watch if their quiet and I figured since you were quiet and our my big brother that you would come and watch?"

She pulled me into the room and sat me down in the front row next to a lady in a purple dress. The girl, who I guessed was the teacher, had her back turned, putting cds in the stereo. Raven skipped over to her, and began talking. Teacher girl nodded and turned Raven around. She pulled hair stuff out of her bag, and worked it into a bun.

Raven thanked her and skipped of to Lucy, showing her her bun.

The teacher looked young, not even out of high-school was my guess, because she had a backpack in the corner that was bulging.

"Alright, I think we have everyone. Ready to start?"

I knew that voice anywhere. Teacher-girl was Max.

* * *

**A/N: Duh, Duh, DUUUH!**

**R&R!  
**

**-Angela Ride  
**


	6. Good-bye

**A/N: Hey Guys, it's me. I know I haven't updated in forever. It's cause I'm kinda Finished with writing Fanfics. I'm focused on original stories. Maybe you could read 'em on fiction press... Their called 'The Island of Misfit Toys' and 'The Spice Girls'.**

**SO this is pretty much me signing off for the last time. Sometimes I may come on and update my stories... Sorry if this upsets any of you, but I'm just not into this anymore...**

**Lots of Love,**

**Dani 3**


End file.
